Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VIII
| image = File:Avengers-age-of-ultron-art-poster-133238.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = With Great Power Comes... | host = Coolkid and Darth Nox | link = BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = 5.27.2015 | winningfaction = Secret Alliance | roster = #, player #Prince marth85 #Sinsun1 #Plasmid #Akaslickster #Framm (Dr.Saab) #Benjer3 #ShadowAngel #Boquise #Auramyna #Jay Gold #ThunderThighsMyasishchev #Dd515087 #Araver #Barcallica | first = Boquise, ShadowAngel | last = Auramyna, Plasmid | mvp = Sinsun1 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Coolkid based on Marvel Comics: Age of Ultron It was co-hosted by Darth Nox. It began on May 27, 2015 and ended in a Secret Alliance win in D8 (June 15). Game Mechanics Rules *The Day: Will last about 24 hours with a strict end time. During the day, everyone votes for someone to be lynched. *The Night: It will be about 22 hours with a strict end time for receiving PMs, and I must have all PMs in by that time. The post will be written and go up w/ in the next 2hrs. *Addressing the Host: For any questions or comments or anything else that is addressed towards the host, please color the text in red so that it will be easier for me to identify. Thank you *In the event of a Tie Lynch Vote: Both players will be killed *Blocks: Will not have any effect on RIDs and will NOT be mentioned in any post. It will be as if the initial action never occurred. The blocked player will be privately informed that they were blocked, but not by what role. Blocks will stay in effect during the night they were initiated AND the following day. Initial blocking abilities Trump everything else in the event of a paradox. *Powerplay: Due to the structure of the factions, no powerplaying will be allowed in this game. You never know if your teammate is really your teammate… *Meditation: Any night that a player has an action to make, they may forgo all night actions (or actions for the following day) in order to clear themselves of Thanos’ mind-enslavement. *After the meditation players will be informed if they had been enslaved. *Anonymity: This game is played where each player shall receive his own unique MM login that pertains to their own name in this game. Although everyone will be able to view the game, only those logins will be given mod-permissions to post in the thread or see BTSCs. ALSO, PLEASE DO NOT CHANGE THE PASSWORD ON YOUR ANONYMOUS ACCOUNT! And please do not share your MM name with players in your BTSC (if you are in a BTSC). *Backups and Inactivity: Inactivity is going to be strictly enforced against. If you choose not to vote or discuss during the day then I need notice via a PM. If you have no ability during the night, I still need to receive a PM. If you show no activity in the thread and I do not receive anything for a full day or night phase, you will likely be swiftly replaced. Backups are always welcome to sign up. All unused backups will receive 1 rep point for being on standby ready to jump into the game. If a backup is called upon to play but is not available, the rep point will be forfeited. Role Description The Super VIIIlains Some super-powered being have joined together to attain their goals through power in numbers, whether it be world domination, revenge, or simple destruction. But when have a group this troubled ... there's bound to be betrayal. One random member among them has secretly joined with a Hero, in a quest to rule supreme over all others. As a group they get to make one kill each night (they must choose which member of their BTSC will carry out the attack). They have BTSC and win as the last faction standing. The BTSC Villains know the ID of Hulk. #Ultron:(Starts with BTSC) A powerful artificial intelligence with the aim to destroy the world. Any day but not two in a row, he may use his expansive control to stop the lynch of any player IF his information network is able to RID his target. #*The ability is considered to be used only if it is successful. #*The saved player will not have their ID revealed publicly for that lynch. #*Must have the RID PMed to the host before the end of the day. #*He may submit multiple RIDs (1 for each player) pending the lynch results. #*This ability cannot be blocked. #Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff):(Starts with BTSC) The younger of the twins, the only survivors of experiments to create enhanced humans. Each night Scarlet Witch may choose a player to psychically attack the mind of. She PMs a message and the target’s name to the host. If she successfully attacks the same player again the following night, she will kill that player. (A save may prevent the initial attack or the second attack). The host passes on the message to the target at the end of the night. #*If SW is blocked at night, her message will still go through, but the attack will not be successful. #Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff):(Starts with BTSC) The older of the twins by twelve minutes. Each night he may use his super-speed to anonymously deliver an announcement to the city. This announcement will be posted in the night post. He may also use his speed to distract a player each night from completing their primary objective (has no effect on Hawkeye’s auto-save of Black Widow) he may not choose the same player two nights in a row. #Hulk (Bruce Banner): Having been mind-controlled by the Scarlet Witch, he now reeks destruction for the Super Villains. He knows the identities of all the Super Villains and wins with them, but blends in with the Super Heroes. However, if one of the Super Villains dies, he will be summoned into their midst. Once summoned, he joins the BTSC and takes on the ability of any one Super Villain that died before him. Also, until he is summoned, Hulk may have 2x vote. #*If spied, will return a result of "Gamma Interference" due to the experiment gone awry that created him. Summoning Details: * Hulk will be automatically recruited at the end of the cycle that follows the death of the first villain. * Hulk may only gain an ability once during the game, and only at the time that he is recruited. * Hulk loses his vote ability when he is recruited. ---- Independents Thanos: (Objective is to be the last one standing) Thanos can analyze and manipulate matter and energy. He has incredible intelligence, durability and strength. He also has telepathic ability, including mind-reading. *Thanos is invincible for the first night and day. **If spied, will return a result of "Gamma Interference" due to his extensive travels through space. **If blocked on an odd night, ability #1 (A&B) will be the one that is blocked (except for the 1st night). If blocked on an even night, the second ability will be blocked. (Thanos will be outed when he dies) Each night he may select action A or B from both of the following main two actions (see details); Abilities 1-A-> Choose a player to mind read and learn their role PLUS how to copy their ‘original unique’ ability. Thanos is the only one that is able to ID the members of the Secret Alliance through his mind reading ability. (this does not kill his target, and Thanos is not subject to the limitations of any ability he gains (with the exception of Ultron's lynch stopper)). **IF he targets a Villain, he will only gain the kill ability if he targets that night’s chosen killer. **IF he targets Iron Man, he will gain the ability of the distinct attribute that Iron Man is using that night). **If he steals Ultron’s ability (and uses it), he will be shown as being saved by Ultron in the post. 1-B-> Any night he may choose a player to mentally enslave (the player will not be informed that they were targeted). The enslaved player will be willing to sacrifice themselves if Thanos is put into immediate danger of death. *All death scenarios occurring on the same night will be redirected to the slave of Thanos's choosing. *A player may not be sacrificed on the same night or the following day that they are enslaved (or on a night that they are meditating). **Any night, Players may choose to abandon their night actions, in exchange for meditating and eliminating any mind-enslavement that they may or may not have effected them. **Meditation is only successful a night following a mind-enslavement (may not prevent mind-enslavement the same night that it is occurring). 2-A-> He may use one of his collected abilities from 1A on any chosen target. 2-B-> He may choose to NOT use one of his collected abilities the current night, in exchange for using TWO abilities the following night. *They must be two abilities that are collected from two different roles. *The two abilities do not have to be used on the same target. ---- The Secret Alliance: (They have BTSC, Objective is to be the last standing) One Super Hero and one Super Villain made a deal, that they would secretly defect from their respective groups and join forces to win this battle on their own. This independent faction has an additional ability to save (never the same player 2X in a row, & must specify which member will carry out the saving action), AND an additional secret RID ability. **If either is spied, then they show up as they normally would individually. **A successful save will appear to be made by "a soldier" The Secret Ability will be revealed publicly for the first member of the Secret Alliance to be Lynched, but nothing will be revealed if the second member is lynched. ---- The Super Heroes One of the greatest Super Hero alliances to have ever existed. Their jobs are to rid the world of the menaces that threaten them, and restore order. They win as the last faction Standing #Captain America (Steve Rogers): A soldier fighting to protect the civilians. Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with War Machine if there is any form of interaction between them (If Cap and WM choose to save the same player, or if Cap chooses to save WM, or visa versa.) Cap and WM’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts except when they meet, and will appear as by "a soldier". **Cannot successfully save Black Widow. **If spied, will return a result of "Gamma Interference" due to the Super Soldier serum that created him. #War Machine (James Rhodes): A soldier fighting to protect the civilians. Picks a target to protect each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. Gains BTSC with Captain America if there is any form of interaction between them (If WM and Cap choose to save the same player, or if WM chooses to save Cap, or visa versa.) WM and Cap’s successful saves will be ambiguous in the night posts except when they meet, and will appear as by "a soldier". **Cannot successfully save Falcon. **If spied, will return a result of "Gamma Interference" due to signals transmitted and received from government sources. #Iron Man (Tony Stark): Over the years, Tony Stark has assembled a great collection of various armors. Each night, in an effort to “keep things interesting,” Tony wears a different suit to fight in.Night: 1-Classic Suit (Save), 2-Stealth suit(Spy), 3-Veronica (Block), 4-Mock 5 (Kill), 5&beyond-Choice of any previous armor (but not the same two nights in a row). Then Iron Man may select a player to use it against (including himself). #Vision: An android created by Ultron who was combined with Stark's JARVIS AI to become something entirely new. Made of the strongest element on earth, Vibranium, he cannot be killed at night. However, he is uncertain of his own existence and wary of others' acceptance of him, and will leave this world at the end of the day if at any time he gets 50% or more of the total possible votes against him (this includes the influence of Fury's ability) or if he has plurality at the end of the day. His vote counts as zero (though Fury may still gain from predicting his actions). Every night Vision may use his great power to incapacitate a chosen player for the night. May not choose the same target 2x in a row. Also, in a strange twist of fate, he has allied with Hawkeye to protect Black Widow. #Falcon (Sam Wilson): Equipped with technology that permits flight. Each night he may stealthily track down and scan a particular player. (PMs the Host the name of a player each night, and the Host PMs the role following the night post). Additionally, if Falcon so chooses, he may assist his target and give that player an additional use of their action to be used on the following night. #Thor: Any DAY but not two in a row, he may choose a player to kidnap and run off with on the bifrost for up to 48 hours (One night and one day cycle, takes effect at the end of the day that the PM is received). Thor must PM the host the player's name before the day vote ends. That player may not use any night or day power or vote, and will only able make only 1 post while stuck in the Thor’s grasp (If the kidnapped player chooses to make more than one post, or chooses to make a vote that will not count, HAMMER… and the player will be unable to act for another night). The kidnapped player will still be subject to the lynch AND night actions while in the Thor's grasp. This kidnap will not be mentioned in any post. **Thor may release the target at any time (takes effect at the end of that cycle). **Thor cannot kidnap himself. **If blocked at night, Thor would not be able to initiate a kidnap the following day, and/or would be forced to release anyone he was currently holding. #Nick Fury: Having faked his own death, Fury now works behind the scenes to disentangle the web of his enemies. Each night he can set traps by making (1/4)*n different predictions about what specific night actions will take place (Role-Y will choose Player-X, and may not predict any sort of inactivity). For each trap that he lays correctly, the role that falls for the trap will lose their vote the following day, and Fury gets that additional vote in the following day’s lynch as his own. If he gets all predictions correct, he will have perfectly orchestrated his traps, and be safe for the night in addition to the additional votes that he gained. (the results of 1/4*n will always be rounded down but never equal less than 1, n=number of living players going into the night) **If blocked, he loses all guesses. **Fury may not predict meditation. #Hawkeye (Clint Barton): A master spy and archer loyal to protecting his friends and family. Any night but not two in a row, Hawkeye has the ability to kill someone using a wide array of techniques. However, if Black Widow has a successful kill attempt made against her on the night that Hawkeye is attacking someone, then he abandons his initial target and kills the player that is targeting Black Widow (only applies to Scarlet Witch if it's the second attempt) and saves her. If Black Widow is attacked on a night where Hawkeye is inactive, he will just save her and will not kill the attacker. Hawkeye may not target Black Widow to kill. (knows her ID). #Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff): Expert assassin with red in her ledger. As long as EITHER Hawkeye or Vision is alive, Black Widow cannot be killed. However, if Hawkeye dies, she becomes a vengeful maniac gaining the following ability. Every night, she may choose to do only one of the two following actions (may not do the same action two nights in a row): 1- Act as a stealthy vigilante, and kill a chosen player to avenge her best friend. 2- Use her elite skills and act as a bodyguard to a chosen player. Details: * If ANY night action is taken against the protected player, then the player making the action will be killed by BW, and BW will be fine (does not effect daytime abilities). **BW cannot be enslaved by Thanos. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Secret Alliance *Hulk - Gamma - Framm *Black Widow - Epsilon - Auramyna Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 D8 End of Game Roster #Prince marth85 - Alpha - Scarlet Witch - Lynched D2 #Sinsun1 - Delta - Captain America - Lynched D8 #Plasmid - Rho - Hawkeye #Akaslickster - Sigma - Vision - Left D5 #Dr.Saab / Framm - Gamma - Hulk - Lynched D5 #Benjer3 - Theta - Quicksilver - Killed N4 by Iron Man #ShadowAngel - Kappa - Ultron - Sacrifice N2 by Thanos #Boquise - Mu_ - Falcon - Killed N2 by Hawkeye #Auramyna - - Epsilon - Black Widow #Jay Gold - Iota - Iron Man - Lynched D7 #ThunderThighsMyasishchev - Beta - Thor - Lycnhed D2 #Dd515087 - Omega - Thanos - Lycnhed D6 #Araver - Omicron - Nick Fury - Lynched D8 #Barcallica - Lambda - War Machine - Lynched D7 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games